


Young men angry men

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Gen, Poetry, Wincest - Freeform, these beautiful broken boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123





	Young men angry men

Young men, angry men   
with arms that begin with hot sore shoulders   
and end in fists.  
These men, really boys with too much youth for all their weariness,   
these brothers are crazed and rabid and wild.  
One spits venom the other will hypnotize with the swagger in his hips,  
but both are snakes.   
They fear no pain or injury or death for themselves,  
but they kill kill kill for one hair harmed on HIS head.   
These were once children, but reborn in death and mourning.  
Reformed and grown in grief with an undying hunger for revenge.   
Young men, angry men   
with fights that begin with blows and curses   
and end in a kiss.   
One tastes like misery and one like blood,   
mixing between chipped teeth and bitten tongues.  
They are untouchable.  
They are undefeated.   
Fear them.


End file.
